Artur of Redania (Alternative Universe 37)
King Artur of Redania is the first-born Son of King Radovid the Stern, and the older Brother of Prince Vizimir III. Despite being Trained at the Witcher Schools of the Cat, Griffin, Bear, Viper, Manticore and Wolf, he never underwent the Trial of Grasses, therefore making his Mutations incomplete, and keeping him from becoming Sterile. He is the Current King of Redania, Kaedwen and Temeria, and is the Primary Leader of the Opposition against the Nilfgaardian's. He is also the Father of Prince Geralt an Craite, son of Queen Cerys an Craite. Background Early Childhood Artur was Born as the result of An Underage affair between Philippa Eilhart and then-Prince Radovid the Stern. Due to the Illegal nature of such a conception He was sent to the Witcher School of the Cat, however each time the Witchers of the Cat tried to put him through the final trial it Failed. He was then sent to the School of the Griffin, Followed by the School of the Bear, the School of the Viper, the School of the Manticore and lastly the School of the Wolf. And each time the Schools tried to put him through the Trial of Grasses, it Failed. This presented a Problem as he couldn't become a True Witcher. As such the Witchers sent him back to Radovid, who by that time had become known as the Stern and had an intense Hatred for Mages, especially Eilhart in particular. And in spite of Artur's Highly Prodigious Magical Talent and Proficiency, Radovid made Artur the only one exempt from his hatred for Mages. Artur was Soon revealed to the Redanian Court and Nobility and become known for his Charisma, Skill with a Blade, but most of allwhat he was known for, was his Unrelenting Determination. Artur was Quick to Make friends amongst Not just the Redanian Nobility, but the Redanian Army and the Pesantry as well. Adjustment Period Despite joining the Nobility relatively Quick, Artur was no stranger to adjusting to a New Atmosphere or Circle of People. He was tutored in Redanian Culture and it's History, he became well-versed in Elven and Dwarven Languages, and eventually began to study other Cultures and their respective Histories. Having spent a great deal of Time in Toussaint at the Witcher School of the Griffin, Artur had More finely Cultivated Skills in Manners, Etiquette, Diplomacy, and Politics than the majority of other Witcher Schools. So it was no wonder he found such a Liking to Ambassadorial Duties as well as Military Duties. Despite Radovid wanting to Make Artur a General in his Army, Artur managed to Convince his Father to instead make him a Lieutenant in the Infamous Dead man's Platoon. Artur could have easily led anything he wanted, but Artur was made of Wiser stuff. He had spent his final Years as a Witcher-In-Training in the School of the Wolf, and had studied under The two Oldest Witchers there, Geralt of Rivia and Vesemir. And unlike Cirilla, always heeded their instructions and Assignments. So he had a Much Sharper and keener understanding of Combat in General as well as in practice. Kingslayer's Suspicions Artur was in Kovir serving as the Redanian Ambassador assistant when word had reached him of both Demavend's and Foltest's Deaths. He knew that from the description of the one who slew Demavend Letho was behind it. Letho was his Mentor in the School of the Viper before the School fell into near complete and utter ruin. And since it was located in Nilfgaard, that could have only meant one thing: Nilfgaard was preparing for War! But when he Heard Geralt had been Blamed for Foltest's Death, he Knew that War was inevitable when the Legendary Grey Wolf was involved. So he warned King Tankred Thyssen of the Royal Koviri House of Thyssen to prepare for War. He left For Tretogor, and arrived three days after leaving. A Father's Absence Hoping to convince his father to begin to prepare for War before his Father's Death had occurred, Artur arrived too late however, as his Father had been assassinated moments before Artur had arrived. Artur knew that the Assassins wouldn't stop there and that Adda and her newborn child were sure to be the Assassins next Targets. Artur Rushed to protect his Step-family. Unfortunately as soon as he arrived Adda was cut down. Artur proceeded to engage in a Fierce duel with Serrit and Auckes, his former Brothers at the Viper School, desperate to save his Newborn Brother's Life. He dealt Auckes a Life-Threatening Wound, but at the cost of Serrit slashing him with a Poisoned Shortsword. A Brother Gained and A Brother Lost Serrit, desperate to save his own Brother's Life Retreated With Auckes.Artur ordered them Hunted down and Brought in alive at any cost before going to Adda''s Limp Body. With her last Breath Adda gave Artur the Name of his Little Brother: Vizimir III. Artur mourned Adda and his Father and Laid the two to rest in a Grand funeral. With no choice but to ascend to the Redanian Throne, Artur did so, so as to protect what was left of his Family. Ascension and Prelude to War Preparations Following Loc Muinne and the death of King Henselt, Artur Invaded Kaedwen and Annexed it into the Redanian Kingdom. Using the Recently acquired Kaedweni to his advantage Artur soon made a Marriage Pact with Temeria's Royal Family and agreed to an arranged marriage between him and Anais La Vallete, thereby Uniting A fractured Kaedwen and Temeria to the Redanian War Effort. With no Immediate Heir to Kaedwen and strong Leadership needed, Many Kaedweni Nobles and Generals Supported Artur willingly, while Temeria had a Ruler she was only Heir to the throne because her father and brother had perished, and she knew little of Ruling a Kingdom and Even Less of fighting another Kingdom, and as she was now to be married to a King who was twelve Years her elder, Temeria All but Sold all their Lands to Redania. Many Nobles Outright Refused to Support a Redanian King with Highly Skilled and well-known battle prowess now betrothed to a Temerian Princess in her Minority who knew nothing of war or Battle, calling it treason. While he could have crushed them easily with his armies or Assassinaged them himself Personally Artur chose a Different approach. Parley and Diplomacy Artur Went with a Moderately sized Army to each of the Noble Houses that refused to support the Redanian Led War effort against the Nilfgaardian's and their Armies. He arrived at each one, went unarmed and wearing only armour made of Leather, and spoke to each Lord as an equal, not as a Superior or Ruler. One by one those who had previously sworn they'd never support Him, saw the truth in his words, and Joined him. Soon enough he had an Supportive and Willing Temeria United behind him and his Armies leaving only Aedirn, Kovir, Lyria, Rivia, Poviss, and Skellige to officially Join the United Front against the Nilfgaardian's. War Battle for Ard Skellige Category:Kings Category:Redanian's Category:Redanian Monarchs Category:Nobility Category:Nobles Category:Temerian Nobility Category:Temerian Nobles Category:Knights Category:Princes Category:Trained By Witchers Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Generals Category:Monarchs Category:Monster Hunters Category:Assassins Category:Exiles Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Characters Category:Blood and Wine Characters Category:Hearts of Stone Characters Category:School of the Cat Category:Witchers Category:Members of the Witcher School of the Cat Category:Cats Category:Bears Category:Vipers Category:Manticores Category:Wolves Category:Griffins